


Ember

by Ferrydenpurple



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrydenpurple/pseuds/Ferrydenpurple





	

Embers

Ours is the slow burn,  
The evening light that lingers and bursts briefly into startling reds and golds before  
Fading into night, once again to begin the slow build to euphoric, riotous colour.  
It is not always fire,  
But it is undeniable in its constancy, irrefutably permanent in the familiarity of its comforting heat.  
We are embers, we glow hot together and sometimes catch alight, however briefly,  
But always we smoulder.

I have been aflame…  
I have been ablaze until I was all but ash, consumed like petrol before a match  
And burned through until there was nothing left.

I know what it is to be consumed, to burn caught in the proximity of another.  
I had always sought the flames that burned the brightest,  
Never knowing how much it would hurt to actually burn.  
He was magnesium, a bright white flame, 3000 degrees of incandescent glory.   
He was a flash furnace, a screaming hot brand, inscribed on my flesh.  
He left me with my body raised onto a pyre of my own mind,  
And not until I had successfully burnt myself out did I realise that it had even hurt at all.

Now I do not seek the flames, I have no wish to be consumed,  
Instead I long to linger in the dusks and dawns of our love,   
To know that no sunrise or sunset are ever the same,  
And to know that even after the next burst of colour is past, another is already building up around us  
As gloriously unique as the ones before.

Ours may be the slow burn,   
But always we smoulder.


End file.
